


The Night Before

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Night Before

Somethings off. Val Greaves doesn’t feel right, as if her whole world is changing. It’s that Kenna Rys. It has to be. Ever since Val and Jackson found the Queen, her thoughts have been clouded. And things only got more intense when she agreed to fight Severin herself.

She’s about to sleep, but anxiety fills her body. Even if she drank all the ale in the world, she would feel as alert as ever. At this point, the only thing she can do is confront this woman. Val doesn’t know why, but she has to see if she’s occupying Kenna’s thoughts too.

Quickly, she charges toward Kenna’s tent. “Uh, knock, knock,” she says nervously, fidgeting as she waits. When Kenna invites her in, Val is taken aback. Not only is this woman more beautiful than anyone Val’s ever laid eyes on, but she’s a true warrior, refusing to hide behind her crown guardian. Nothing could turn Val on more.

“I was about to retire for the evening,” Kenna says to her, “is there something I can do for you?”

The air in the tent is dusty and hot. Val has to swipe her hand in front of her face. She looks at Kenna in her nightgown. Silk cloth barely covering the smooth yet battle hardening skin of this alluring woman. Val strides over, trying to seem confident and moves a lock of hair out of Kenna’s face.

“Do you think you can sleep tonight?”

Kenna laughs, “not really, to be honest,” and bites her bottom lip. “Did you have something in mind?”

They’re standing an inch apart. Val wants to take her right there, but something won’t let her. This isn’t someone to be taken for granted; Kenna Rys is a diamond of a woman and wants to take her time and appreciate her beauty. 

“I was going to take a walk,” Val says, “The full moon is out, and the night air is fresher than in some stuffy tent. Also,” she hesitates, but continues, “there’s a lake nearby. I don’t know… but, you know… maybe if you wanted to…”

“We could go for a swim,” Kenna says with a big smile, “I would love that.”

***

It’s warm outside, but considerably cooler than in the tent. The rest of the camp is eerily quiet, accentuating the awkward silence. Val considers taking Kenna’s hand but decides it would be too forward.

“So, why did you want me to join you?” Kenna asks.

Val swallows hard, then determines that she ought to be honest. “I’ve been thinking about you since this morning. This may come as a surprise to you, but I’ve been around royal types before, and you’re nothing like them.”

Kenna smirks, “you’ve been in my thoughts as well. I’ve encountered mercenaries before, but you’re different too. They’re usually much more like Severin; obnoxious and always posturing. I’m certain that he’s compensating for what he’s lacking between his legs.”

A huge laugh escapes Val’s mouth, “and that’s what I mean about you, Kenna. No other queen talks like that, and no one of royal status fights their own battles but you. They always hide behind their soldier and guards. When you challenged Severin, my heart raced.”

“Val,” Kenna says stopping, “are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Val timidly nods, unable to meet Kenna’s eyes with her own. “I know that I look foolish right now since you could have anyone in the world, man or woman, but I couldn’t go the rest of my life without telling her how I feel.”

Kenna grabs Val by her shoulders. “I’m very happy to hear you say that. I’m used to stuffy politicians and barbaric warriors. While you’re definitely uncouth, I can’t help but be struck by your charm. You’re gorgeous, Val, and even though you try to hide it, I can see that you have a big heart.” They start walking again. “I know I’m going to defeat Severin tomorrow, and after that, I want you to be a part of my life. I want to learn more about you, and maybe have a relationship with you.”

Val gulps,“Really? I mean, yeah, of course. That would be… nice.” She stops near the lake, “Uh, here we are.”

The body of water shines against the moonlight. It’s so clear that they can see all the way to the bottom. They share a risque look and begin removing their clothes.

Val stops Kenna. “Before we continue,” she says, “I have to let you know my intentions.”

“Ok?” Kenna says smirk.

“After tomorrow, we can spend the rest of our lives, getting to know each other. To be honest, I want you so bad I can almost taste it. But not like this. You’re the most beautiful woman in the world, but there’s more to you. I don’t want to have sex with you, I want to make love to you. Until we both know we can share that feeling, I don’t think we should have each other.”

The Queen lets out a sigh of relief. “I feel the same way, Val. We can have fun tonight and take things more seriously as time goes on.” She places her hand on Val’s shoulders. “If you want me half as much as I want you, you’re showing great restraint. Thank you for that.”

They finish undressing and jump into the lake. After some time spent frolicking in the water, Val grabs Kenna, “got you,” and pulls her close. They can feel each other’s heartbeats accelerate as they touch, and their breath quickens.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go all the way,” Val tells Kenna, “but may I at least have a kiss?”

Without saying a word, Kenna presses her lips to Val’s and massages their tounges against one another. Their bodies heat up, but they both stop, sharing an affectionate, but knowing look. Summoning all of her strength, Val regains her composure. They leave the lake and take one last look at their each other’s naked form before getting dressed. 

For the first time in her life, Val Greaves is nervous. Even though she believes with all her heart that Kenna will be ok, the possibility that something could go wrong breaks her heart. She returns, once more, to Kenna’s tent, and finds her sleeping peacefully. With only a couple hours before daylight, Val gently kisses Kenna and whispers “goodnight sweet Kenna. I love you with all my heart.”

Slowly, Kenna opens her eyes and says, “I love you, too.”


End file.
